striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiryu
Hiryu (飛竜, meaning Flying Dragon), commonly referred fully as Strider Hiryu (ストライダー飛竜), is the main protagonist of the whole franchise. Jointly owned by Capcom and manga studio Moto Kikaku, Hiryu has starred in all official Strider games and the manga, as well as appearing in a host of Capcom's crossover games. As an active Strider agent, all personal data such as real name, age, nationality, career and any other background information are top secret, although official speculation states that he's an Asianmale somewhere around 20 years of ageCapcom (1999). 37th JAMMA Show Line Up Flyer (19 in the mangaWada, Tatsumi (Nov. 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 2, Pg. 57. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5). The youngest Strider ever to reach Special A-Class in the organization's historyCapcom (October 24, 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 5. ISBN 4-86233-076-2., Hiryu completed the Striders' hellish training program among the top ten percentileWada, Tatsumi (Nov. 10 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 123. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. He is a professional expert in sabotage and assassination, as well as a master spy. In battle, Hiryu is incredibly focused, appearing silent but stern. He shows super-human capabilities, heightened by his impressive agility and speed, which allows him to dodge barrages of bullets. Hiryu fights like a fierce deity while remaining both calm and collected emotionally. He epitomizes the strength a Special A-Class Strider possesses. Story Manga Nothing is known about Hiryu's past, outside the fact that he's an orphanWada, Tatsumi (Nov. 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 1, Pg. 28. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5 of Asian (most likely Japanese) heritage. He took the Striders' training program alongside Kain, Sheena and Kubira, and became a close friends of the former two. As one of the most powerful Striders, Hiryu was given the assignment of stopping his sister, Mariya, when she went rogue. After a desperate fight, Hiryu was forced to kill her. After this ordeal, Hiryu decided to abandon the Striders and left for a remote location in Mongolia to live in seclusion. He spent 2 years living together with a small girl, Rin, which reminded him of his sister. After Kain is captured in Kazakh, Matic decides to force Hiryu out of retirement for one last mission. At first he refuses, but both the fact that Kain is Hiryu's best friend and Matic threatening to kill innocent civilians if he doesn't comply force him to accept. Hiryu reunites with fellow Strider Sheena and together they find Kain's location and rescue him, but on their way out of the city they are forced to stop on a small cabin due to a blizzard. Shortly after Kain recovered consciousness, he went mad and attacked both Sheena and Hiryu. Hiryu fended off Kain and eventually knocked him out, but not before Sheena received a fatal injury. After helping the recovered Kain cope with having murdered her, both get information about Enterprise's ZAIN Project from the captive chief of the Kazakh Secret Police. After burying Sheena, Hiryu and Kain decide to take on Enterprise. The two first infiltrate the Kazakh Institute, where Hiryu discovers one ZAIN terminal, as well as Matic's involvement in this affair. After destroying the terminal, they hear from the head of the institute that there exists more terminals in construction and that any effort is useless as long as the main computer remains operational. With this knowledge, both decide to target the Amazon's institute in order to track down the main computer's location, as well as the organization's quarters. On their way they are attacked by Strider Arana and Strider Kubira, Matic's subordinates. With Enterprise's headquarters located, Hiryu and Kain attempt to infiltrate by disguising themselves as repairmen, but they are eventually discovered by Matic. Hiryu takes on the attacking soldiers with ease, killing Secretary Yuri along the way. He faces off against Faceas Clay and his mechanical bodyguard Kali and defeats them both, then is confronted by Matic himself. After a short bout, and being surrounded by the Striders, Matic is killed off by the Mother ZAIN. After destroying the Mother ZAIN and finishing off Enterprise, Chief Kuramoto asks Hiryu to return to the group, but he refuses and disappears again, leaving his Cypher behind. Strider (NES) Hiryu is called out of retirement by Strider Matic and ordered to kill Kain, who has fallen into enemy hands. Hiryu refuses to kill his best friend, instead deciding to rescue him. After interrogating the Commander of the Kazakh Police, he finds Kain and brings him back to the Blue Dragon. Going to inquiry Chief Kuramoto by Kain's suggestion, he's informed of the ZAIN Project created by "The Syndicate" and is requested to destroy the Chinese terminal. Before being able to go, he's forced to stop the brainwashed Kain. Realizing this was what happened with his sister years ago, Hiryu swears to destroy all the terminals. During his quest, he discovers Strider Matic to be allied with The Syndicate. After destroying all the terminals and confronting The Syndicate's leader, Faceas Clay, Hiryu receives a transmission from Kain, having failed to stop Matic. With Matic's base revealed by Kain, Hiryu infiltrates it and faces off against Matic and his men, and finally destroys the main terminal, Yggdrasil. Afterwards, Chief Kuramoto asks him if he wants to return, but Hiryu declines his offer and leaves once again. Strider After Grandmaster Meio's devastation on Earth, the Striders are hired to take the matter into their hands and assign Strider Hiryu the difficult task of stopping Meio's plans. Hiryu begins his mission by investigating Kazakh's capital city and Meio's base, St. Petersburg. After infiltrating and taking out its whole officer's council, he discovers another secret base of the Grandmaster in Siberia. Hiryu travels there, fending off the Grandmaster's army and hired assassins, until he finds out the existence of the Flying Battleship Balrog, Meio's greatest weapon. After destroying the Balrog, Hiryu follows traces of strange activity in the Amazon related to Meio, and discovers he has resurrected dinosaurs in the area. After Hiryu destroys the mechanical dinosaur Lago, he learns from an Amazoness about Meio's lair, the Third Moon. Hiryu infiltrates the orbital station and faces off against the remains of Meio's armies, destroys the station's core and finally confronts Meio in an escape pod. Finally defeating Meio, Hiryu returns to Earth as the Third Moon collapses. Strider 2 Investigating unusual activity in the ancient ruins in the region of "El Dorado", Hiryu discovers too late that Strider Hien has released Grandmaster Meio from his grave and has allied with him. After the decimation of most of the Striders' organization, Hiryu stands as the only one against Meio and his subordinates. His first movement is to stop a terrorist militia strike in the city of Neo Hong Kong, affiliated with the Grandmaster. Searching for the origin of the technology, he finds and infiltrates the heavily fortified Fortress Wahnen, and destroys it along with its owner, Herzog Schlange. Following the discovery of a research institute in Antarctica, Hiryu destroys it as a way to force Meio's allies to reveal themselves. Succesful in his plan, Hiryu tracks down the location of their Flying Battleship Balrog. After destroying the new Balrog and its captain, Admiral Wilhelm, Hiryu travels with the latter's escape ship to the Third Moon to face off against the Grandmaster. Hiryu confronts the Grandmaster's army throughout the Third Moon, eventually facing off against Hien once again. After defeating him, he confronts and defeats both Meio and his ultimate weapon, Caduceus. After slashing down a defeated Meio for good, Hiryu leaves the Third Moon, returning to Earth. Strider (2014) In the year of "Meio 0048", Hiryu is tasked with the extermination of Grandmaster Meio, a dangerous and suicidal task which he accepts without hesitation. His mission starts as he infiltrates Kazakh City, the center of power from where Meio controls the world, by flying through with his glider. Avoiding enemy fire mid-air, Hiryu descends and makes his way across the area to reach the city's bridge. Appearance Hiryu wears a bluish colored sleeveless Strider uniform resembling the clothing worn by ninjas in popular media that shows the kanji for the first character of his codename (飛 - Hi) imprinted in red on the upper left of his chest. Sometimes he is seen wearing a red scarf that he uses to mask the lower portion of his face. Skills and Abilities Hiryu shows super-human capabilities during battle, heightened by his impressive agility and speed. While he rarely fights unarmed, Hiryu has mastered hand-to-hand martial arts (Taijutsu, or unarmed body skills) to a super-human level and possess above-normal physical strength, being powerful enough to hack through his enemy's limbs using only his bare hand as though he was slashing at them with his Cypher Wada, Tatsumi (Nov. 10 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 1, Pg. 35. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. Hiryu's physique has been honed through special training, granting him the ability to move around freely in any location or position, even while climbing or hanging off structures; as well as nimble movements and agility to perform high acrobatic moves such as cartwheel jumps and back flips. Hiryu also possess a gifted speed, likely reaching supersonic levels. He's shown moving and attacking faster than the human eye can perceive, and has also outran an explosion while standing close to itWada, Tatsumi (Nov. 10 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 133. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5., and dodged barrages of machinegun fire from several "Shadowtag Bullets", a hi-tech weapon which greatly enhances its accuracy through a radar system, by actually moving faster than the radar system could track himWada, Tatsumi (Nov. 10 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 5, Pg. 176-177. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. Hiryu favors the plasma sword Cypher as his weapon of choice, which he can freely use from any positionSega (September 29, 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 12. His mastery over the Cypher is well known among the Striders, to the point it is said there are none more skilled than him wielding itWada, Tatsumi (Nov. 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 124. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Hiryu's primary strategy is to close the distance with his target and then attack with a single Cypher strike to cut the enemy in half, a tactic facilitated by his trained physique and technique. In Strider (2014), the Cypher instead channels plasma energy generated within Hiryu's body. Hiryu can concentrate this energy in different amounts to generate new attacks, as well as change its propieties to create elemental edges such as fire or ice-based ones.Capcom (2013). "Action: Cypher". Capcom's official Strider site. Retrieved 13 Dec 2013. Other equipment Hiryu uses during missions include the Climb Sickle, a tool which allows him to climb any geographical feature with ease, and the three Options, support robots that he can call in for assistance. He's also known to employ kunai in sets of three as throwing weapons. Techniques Physical Skills * Sliding: Also known as Slide In, seen in all his appearances. Hiryu's signature sliding kick attack, which he can use to go below hazards and enemy attacks. * Double Jump: Seen in Strider 2 and Strider (2014). Hiryu can perform a second jump in mid-air. * Diagonal Jump: Seen in the first Strider. Hiryu does a long cartwheel jump forward. He can do it while standing still or running. * Acceleration Jump: Seen in both the original and NES Strider. By running down steps or inclines, Hiryu uses the momentum to perform a longer jump. It's used most effectively to clear large pits. * Triangle Jump: Seen in the NES Strider. By jumping into a wall and then jumping in the opposite direction, Hiryu can perform a wall jump and reach places that are otherwise inaccessible. * Hassou Jump: Seen in Strider 2. While clinging onto a wall, Hiryu can propel himself off it and perform a mid-air dash straight ahead. Can be used to switch positions or move faster in between locations. * Backwards Somersault: Seen in Strider 2. While in the middle of a sliding kick, Hiryu quickly makes a somersault back flip in the opposite direction. * Savage Slash: Also known as Midare-Giri, seen in Strider 2. Hiryu jumps in mid-air and does several slashes in quick succession all around him. * Assault Fang: From Strider (2014). By focusing plasma on his feet, Hiryu can perform a high-speed slide kick that can slice any enemy in his path, as well as break through closed ducts.Capcom (2013). "Action: Physical". Capcom's official Strider site. Retrieved 13 Dec 2013. * Plasma Catapult: From Strider (2014). Hiryu can travel in the air like a bullet by ejecting plasma energy from his feet. This technique requires recharging after each use. * Downstrike: From Strider (2014). A powerful downward thrust with concentrated plasma on the Cypher. It releases a shockwave upon landing that destroys nearby enemies, and can break through specific floors. Cypher Techniques * Cypher Power-Up: Seen in both the original and Strider 2. The range of the Cypher's plasma blade is extended for a short period of time. * Plasma Arrow: Seen in the NES Strider. Charging up plasma energy in the Cypher, Hiryu can release it in the form of a projectile attack. * Boost: Seen in Strider 2. Upon activation, each swing of the Cypher releases plasma waves which home-in on nearby enemies and slices them apart. * Reflect Cypher: From Strider (2014). Hiryu infuses a coating of concentrated plasma energy in the Cypher's blade, which generates an electromagnetic field capable of repeling enemy bullets. * Explosive Cypher: From Strider (2014). Burst Cypher in Japanese. Infusing the Cypher with the heat emitted from plasma energy, its edge is wreathed in flames. The Cypher's power increases and its attacks can set enemies on fire. * Cold Cypher: From Strider (2014). Hiryu generates cryogenic plasma energy by clearing his mind, wrapping his Cypher with a frozen edge that reaches absolute zero and freezes anything who enters in contact with. Design Notes Hiryu was jointly created and designed by Kouichi Yotsui, Masahiko Kurokawa and Tatsumi WadaScion; Dire 51 (24 April 2010). "Interview with Kouichi "Isuke" Yotsui". LSCM 4.0. Translated by Gaijin Punch. Accessed 5 Oct 2011.. Hiryu's futuristic ninja concept was proposed and heavily pushed by Isuke. His use of a bladed weapon may have also been his initiative, as Isuke has a liking of melee weapons since they force the player to "approach the enemy in order to destroy them"Concepcion, Miguel (May 14, 2011). "Q&A with Kouichi Yotsui on Moon Diver". Examiner. Accessed 24 Jun 2011.. Hiryu's agility and high acrobatics were inspired by Isuke's love of mountain-climbing, skiing and diving. His fluid and athletic animations, however, used a "tremendous" amount of data, Isuke claiming it was the same they would use in "two games" back then.Jones, Darran (24 Apr 2010). "The Making of... Strider". Retro Gamer (76). pp. 48-53. Hiryu's design for the 2014 Strider sought to keep his "character silhouette" intact. As a part of this, Hiryu's only weapon in-game is the Cypher since giving him any other weapon would break this silhouette. Another element of his design, the plasma scarf, is a result of his new plasma-based abilities: Hiryu now generates energy for the plasma internally, which is then channeled by the Cypher. The scarf is generated by excess energy exhausted from a vent at the back of his neck. This change also serves as a visual cue for the Cypher upgrade the player is using, as the scarf changes colors accordingly.Spencer (July 26, 2013). Strider Starts out with All of his Core Abilities and has Touches for MvC Fans. Siliconera.com. Retrieved xxxxx Other Appearances Game Appearances Marvel vs. Capcom series Strider Hiryu was among the characters selected to join the roster in the first Marvel vs. Capcom, and later returned virtually unchanged in the sequel Marvel vs. Capcom 2. For Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Hiryu was initially disconfirmed (citing first that he "didn't fit in game's concept"Strider Hiryu disconfirmed Marvel vs Capcom 3 (Nov. 10, 2010). EventHubs.com. Accessed June 27, 2011 and later his complex licensing issues as the reason.Spencer (11 Mar 2011). Interview with Seth Killian. Siliconera.com. Accessed June 27, 2011), but he was later confirmed for its updated re-release, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Ryota Niitsuma (the producer and director for Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its update) said that because of the fan demand, they (Capcom) decided to work something out with Hiryu's manga company. In this series' incarnation, Hiryu's move arsenal is inspired by elements from the original arcade game, including use of the Climb Sickle to climb into the edges of the screen, summoning and use of the three Options and his plasma-extendable Cypher. His design was also updated from his original arcade appearance, making him look closer to the NES/manga design. His updated appearance and movements would later be used in Strider 2 as well. Namco x Capcom Strider Hiryu appears as one of the many Capcom-side playable characters in Namco x Capcom. Hiryu is based mostly on his Marvel vs Capcom incarnation, having some of his basic attacks/combos and specials, but including Strider 2 moves like the Savage Slash and Boost to his arsenal. He's first introduced in a reenactment of Strider 2's last mission, infiltrating the Third Moon and facing off against Strider Hien, while seeking Meio as his main target. He's soon joined by the other heroes into battling Meio's subordinates before the Third Moon blows up. After escaping from the station, he's reluctant to join the heroes' group, thinking they'd hinder his mission. Captain Commando finally convinces him to join. Hiryu remains a member of the team from then on, often helping out in battle and planning strategies (specially when the group infiltrates the Balrog). SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters In this crossover card-themed game, Strider Hiryu appears among many other Capcom characters. He appears on all three games of the series, always as a character card. In the first game (Card Fighters' Clash) he's a card ranked as "A" (rare), having 900 hit points and 3 special points for his ability. He gets downgraded to a "B" rank card on the second game (Card Fighters 2) and loses 200 hit points, but remains a strong and useful card. In the third game (Card Fighters DS), Hiryu's rank remains identical, but his HP drops again into 600, and he gets his Strider 2 "Boost Activation" as a special ability. Capcom Fighting All-Stars Strider Hiryu was planned to appear as a playable character in this cancelled 3D fighting game, alongside other Capcom characters such as Ryu, Chun-Li and Mike Haggar. Based on the little information available, Hiryu's style centered mostly on hand-to-hand combat, only using the Cypher for Special attacks. Minna to Capcom All Stars Street Fighter x All Capcom In this two social card battle RPG crossovers of several Capcom propieties, Hiryu appears as one of the many characters cards the player can acquire. More details about his in-game appearance are unknown. Cameos Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2 Hiryu appears in this board-style quiz game for arcades as one of the various challengers, who appear to provide the questions and, at times, benefits to help the player. Street Fighter series Hiryu makes a small background cameo in Ken's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 2, as one of many guests to the birthday of Ken's wife, Eliza. He's seen with his typical ninja suit, except wearing a bow tie and holding a teddy bear. On another note, official art for Super Street Fighter IV reveals that a Hiryu costume was considered at one point as Guy's alternate outfit, before being ultimately dropped.Capcom (June 25, 2010). Street Fighter IV & Super Street Fighter IV Official Complete Works. Pg. 28. ISBN 4-86233-262-5. Megaman series While not an actual cameo, Hiryu gets a small mention in the Japanese version of Mega Man 7, which has both characters Roll and Auto appear to discuss Megaman's newly obtained weapon, an element removed from the localization. Auto's dialogue for the "Slash Claw" mentions Hiryu, albeit censored into "SXRXDER HIXYU" (スXラXダーひXゅう). A sketch for the first Mega Man Legends shows Megaman Volnutt wearing an armor based off Hiryu's appearance. Completing the homage, the art shows that Megaman's left arm weapon is called the "Cypher Arm" (サイファーアーム), he's described as being an "A-Class Digger" (Ａ級ディグアウター) and Data appears imitating the Dipodal Saucer, assuming its position when Hiryu uses the "Ouroboros" Hyper in Marvel vs. Capcom.Capcom. Official Japanese Site for Rockman DASH. Secret Gallery. Gallery Hiryu_strider_art.png|''Strider'' Official art St1_hiryu_portrait.png|In-game portrait Pce_hiryu_intro.png|''PC-Engine'' port's cutscenes Pce_hiryu_portrait.png|''PC-Engine'' port's portrait Hiryu_profile.png|Profile shot Art_capcomdesignworks.png|"The Swift Shadow Kills", by Dai-Chan PSXPaletteTypes.png|The PlayStation port's six unlockable palletes. Hiryu_manga_1.png|Hiryu as seen in the manga Hiryu_manga_mong.png|Hiryu in civilian clothes Hiryu_kain_manga.png|Hiryu and Kain Hiryukain_repairmen.png|Hiryu and Kain disguise as repairmen Hiryu_famicom_1.png|''Famicom Strider'' Official art Hiryu_famicom_2.png|Second Famicom Strider art Hiryu_nes1.png|''NES Strider'' art, from Nintendo Power Hiryu_kain_nes1.png|Hiryu and Kain, from Nintendo Power Hiryu_nes_sprite.png|NES Sprite Strider2_hiryu_art.jpg|''Strider 2'' Official art Strider2_hiryu_profile.png|''Strider 2'' Profile shot Strider2_hiryu_side.png|Strider 2 In-game portrait Strider2_hiryu_ending.png|''Strider 2'' Ending art Logo.jpg|Hiryu in the HD Strider NewStrider Hiryu art.png|HD Strider portrait art Hiryu's concept design.jpg|HD Strider Concept Art strider.jpg|''Marvel vs Capcom: Clash Of Super Heroes'' art strider (1).jpg|''Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age Of Heroes'' art MVC2-hiryu-vriens.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' rerelease art Strider Hiryu.JPG|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' art 4a9182182592d6a0f2b2d97ae83c5bc5.jpg|''Arcade Strider'' (DLC Costume) UMVC3_full_win_pose.png|Victory Screen art CFC Hiryu card.gif|''Card Fighters' Clash'' card CF2 hiryu card.gif|''Card Fighters 2'' card CFDS hiryu card.png|''Card Fighters DS'' card Namco X Capcom - Strider Hiryu.jpg|''Namco x Capcom'' art Nxc hiryu masked.png|''Namco x Capcom'' in-game Nxc hiryu special.png AllStarsStrider.png|''Capcom Fighting All-Stars'' art (cancelled) Sfxac_hiryu_art.png|''Minna to Capcom All-Stars'' & Street Fighter x All Capcom art Guy_hiryualt.png|Concept sketch for Guy's scrapped "Hiryu" costume 52dc019d8156d1999a17c3ce77be5d28899a3ae5.jpg|Fan art: based on the original arcade game. Art by Casas. 1f475d3de6530860852ddd422f04eae040aeec2e.jpg|Fan art: Strider Hiryu design from Strider 2. Art by Genzoman. Trivia * There is a bit of a debate over whether the Hiryu in Strider 2 is the same one or an incarnation of the original, mostly steming from Grandmaster Meio's dying words in that game about having been defeated by Hiryu two thousand years ago and wondering if he has "come to finish what he didn't back then"Capcom (Feb. 24, 2000, PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Mission 5: Terminate the Grandmaster. * It's been a long-held misconception in the West that Hiryu was voiced in the first two Marvel vs. Capcom games by Kosuke Toriumi, while under the pseudonym "Fuube Tomomi". It is unknown how the two names came to be associated, as Tomomi Fube (冨部友美) is listed as a female seiyû in Japanese, and thus probably voiced one of the female Special Partners. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Striders Category:Manga Characters